


Cheeky

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: First impressions, even after so many years, are always the most unforgettable.





	Cheeky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



Fourteen-year-old Mycroft Holmes waited in the hallway outside of his younger brother’s classroom. Their parents expected him to walk his brother to and from school every day. Part of him was glad to have the responsibility but the rest of him was sick of Sherlock’s endless questions.

He looked up as the door opened but instead of his brother, a girl his brother’s age came out. She had bushy, dark brown hair and large brown eyes. Frankly, she reminded him of Hermione Granger, a character in a book series he pretended he’d never heard of, but secretly enjoyed.

The girl’s eyes widened then narrowed when she saw him. “Who’re you?” she demanded.

Mycroft raised his chin, hoping to give himself an air of authority. “Mycroft Holmes, I’m here to collect my brother.”

“Yeah?” she asked, pure skepticism. “He’s still writing lines.” She shouldered her backpack. “He’s deliberately going as slow as possible, probably knows you’re out here.” The girl, whom he already decided he hated, grinned cheekily. “Have fun waiting!” She headed down the hallway.

Mycroft watched her leave then shook his head. _With any luck, I’ll never have to deal with that little brat again._

* * *

“Do you remember the day we met?” Sally asked sleepily. They were in bed and just short of falling asleep, their engagement party that evening having taken its toll.

Mycroft chuckled. “Yes, I had to walk Sherlock home after school, as always. Both of you had detention for fighting and you were downright cheeky to me.”

She sat up, staring down at him. “Wait, you remember that?”

He smirked up at her. “Of course, my dear. Or do you mean when we met at a crime scene as adults? It was part of the ‘serial suicides’ case that John Watson first helped my brother with.”

“That’s the one I meant, yeah.” She laid back down and curled up at his side. “I didn’t know you thought our first meeting as kids was important enough to remember.”

Mycroft wrapped an arm around her, murmuring, “I tried to forget you but it was impossible, you made too strong an impression.”

Sally chuckled. “Well, good. As for me, I thought you were a stuck-up boy and I hated you on sight.”

“I’m glad your opinion of me has improved,” he deadpanned.

“Mmm, just slightly,” she said, grinning.

Mycroft chuckled as he pulled her in for a kiss.


End file.
